just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Young
'' |year = 2012 |dlc = April 2, 2013 (JD4) February 11, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 8, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Blue-Purple JDU 1A: Green-Bluish 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Violet |pc = / |gc = Ultramarine/Lime (JD4) Ultramarine/Cyan (Remake) |lc = Ultramarine (JD4) (Remake) |pictos = 99 |kcal = 35.8 |dura = 3:34 |nowc = DieYoungDLC |audio = |perf= Augusta Basile (P2)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=4m36s}}"Die Young" by Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be both teenage girls. P1 P1 has blue hair that has been put up in a bun with a pink bowtie on it. She wears a loose teal shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it, some light wash shorts with a pink belt, and red combat boots. P2 P2 has long dark purple hair that is wavy and is in an ombre style, having blue highlights on the ends. She wears a pink leather vest with a teal cropped tank under it, some black jeans with cut out holes in them, and a pair of pink creepers. dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 1.png|P1 dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 2.png|P2 Background The dancers are somewhere in a desert in Southwest America. There are a pink campfire and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with colored lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from P1 to P2. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your left hand on a straight path while your left arm is on your hips. *'P2:' Move your right arm is in a curved path. Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Dieyoungdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dieyoungdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Dieyoungdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Die Young'' is the second song by Ke$ha in the game. **It is also the only Duet routine for a song by Ke$ha to not have a playable panda dancer. *"Stripping" and "pants" are censored. *The line "Take my hand I'll show you the wild side" first appears in one line, but then it appears divided in two lines ("Take my hand/I'll show you the wild side") for the rest of the song. **Also, the last time "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young" is sung, it is divided into three lines ("Let's make the most of the night/like we're gonna/die young"). *"Who's" from the line "Don't care who's watching" is misspelled as "Whose". *The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, but with slightly different effects. Gallery Game Files dieyoungdlc.jpg|''Die Young'' DieYoungDLC Cover AlbumCoachU.png|album coach dieyoungdlccover albumbkg.png|album bkg Others die-young.jpg Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Die Young (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Ke$ha Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 4